warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bladetip
'Personality and Hobbies' Bladetip may be fierce and strong in battle, but he is kind and friendly to his clan. He loves to talk with cats and likes talking with different Clan cats. He seems to get along with anyone as he can talk like one of them. "I fell in love with Bladetip because he can get along with any cat. If he is with an elder he talks like an elder. If he has to be a leader he acts like a leader. If he wants to be a kit, watch out, he's all over the place." -Ferntail Description Bladetip, like in the photo is completely black. Unlike in the photo he has dark red eyes. He has a necklace of panther and cat teeth on his neck. He also has a pointed tail and spike-like lines on his back. ''Bladestar history-'' (All of this is fanmade, most of it never happened in roleplays) Bladestar started out as a small kit, Bladekit living in BloodClan. One day, during a fight he saw how determined RiverClan was and joined their side. He was accepted as a member of RiverClan after the battle. Glowstar was the only one who knew he was part BloodClan and that his father was Scourge, the leader of BloodClan. and adopted him. Glowstar, made Bladekit his apprentice six moons later. Bladepaw learned fast and was eager to train better then any cat. Then a day after his naming ceremony, Glowstar was killed by rats. Bladetip mourned for his mentor and killed every single rat in his path. Goldpelt, the deputy, became the new leader, Goldstar. He revealed to the entire Clan Bladetip's backstory and how he used to be part of BloodClan and that his father was Scourge. All the cats hated him because of this and Bladetip had no friends except his brother, Fogpaw. One day Bladetip was going to catch prey when he heard a she-cat yell. He found a she-cat pinned down by a loner. Bladetip attacked the loner and pinned him to the ground. He was about to deliver a final blow when he realized that the loner was his old BloodClan friend, Scar. Bladetip asked Scar about his father. Scar responded that BloodClan was no more. Scourge was dead. When Bladetip asked what Scar was doing near ThunderClan he was interrupted by the she-cat, Ferntail. Bladetip greeted Ferntail but she ran away as soon as he responded. At the same time Scar did as well. When he returned Goldstar informed that a panther was hunting in their territory and that the next day all the warriors would go out with him. That night Bladetip saw Ferntail again before she disappeared once more. He saw her again when he went to get a midnight drink catching her scent and realizing she was a Thunderclan cat. The next day Bladetip described the she-cat to his brother. Bogpaw said it as Ferntail, Glowstars daughter. Bladetip heard Goldenstar call him over. The leader apologized to him for reavaling his secret as Glowstar had told him. Bladetip accepted his apology and Goldenstar revealed to everyone that he was the new deputy. The rest of the clan congratulated him before he,Goldenstars, and all the warrior set off to hunt for the panther. Ferntail suddenly appeared next to Bladetip who was in the back of the patrol. She introduced herself and Bladetip stammered out words before saying, "I like your thin tail." embarrising himself and Ferntail and she ran away. The patrol suddenly let out a bunch of hisses and Bladetip found Goldenstar attacking Scar, who wasn't fighting back at all. Bladetip interfered and told the leader and warriors that Scar was his freind. Scar revealed that he just ran from the panther as he had large scars on his legs and back. Bladetip asked Scar to take them to where he encountered it and he said yes. They came to a large clearing. Scar said that this was where the panther lived. Goldenstar was about to respond when a large cat came out of the bushes,scooping up the leader into its teeth. Goldenstar slashed at its chin but the panther held on, it bit down, making a small crunch. Before dropping Goldenstar. He did not move. All the warriors fled but Bladetip stayed along with Scar. Bladetip faced the panther. Anger for the death of both his leaders. He attacked the panther with the swiftness of a RiverClan warrior and the power of BloodClan. The panther started to lose before it scratched him on the back and sent him to the floor. Ferntail suddenly appeared out of nowhere and attacked the panther. by raking its underbelly. Scar helped as well. With the power of the three they killed the panther. They all came back but not before Ferntail and Bladetip had a love fest. Oh,and Scar threw up. Anyway long story shot. He came back and became the Clan leader and got nine lives heres how he lost them: 1st. Poisoned when he ate a mouse bitten by a snake 2nd. Hit by a monster 3rd. Got blackcough 4th. Bit by a snake 5th. Hit by an avalanche 6th. Got caught on fire 7th. Drowned 8th. Attacked by Monitor lizard 9th. Killed by monitor lizard His deputy was Scar and he became mates with Ferntail and they had a daughter and two sons. I am making a Warrior book called Bladepaws Leadership ''it takes place in the same era as ''Jewelpaws Destiny ''Roleplay History'' Like in the story Bladetip was adopted into the Clan but he is not the leader. Reltionships Glowstar/Goldenstar Bladestar shows pure loyalty to his leaders and mourns when they both die. He is always obedient to them and never disobeyed a single order from either of them. He listens to them very closely so he can do exactly what they say without any mistakes. Even when Goldenstar reveals Bladetips secret to the rest of the clan he still is loyal to his leader no matter what. Scar Despite being from Bloodclan, Bladetip treats Scar like another member of his clan as he defended the loner when Goldenstar attacked him. He shows pity for the cat when he sees the scars of his back and shows fear when Scar attacks the panther, worried of his safety. He at first shows fierceness when he doesn't recognize Scar but immediately apologizes after realizing it was him. Ferntail Bladetip finds the she-cat stunning and beautiful. On their first encounter he seems as shy as her. And later shows a need to talk to her. He loves even though he wasn't sure which clan she was from. Bladetip is always watching her and always willing to help her in needs. Bladetip loves Ferntail a lot and treats her almost like she is a leader Silvertail, Scarletpelt, and Redleaf Bladetip gets along very well with all his kits. He shows affection and is always playing with them until they are tired out. He likes spending time with them and praises them when they become apprentices. He spends time with Redleaf most of the time because he is the youngest. Jewelstar and ThunderClan Bladetip gets along well with the Leader of ThunderClan and treats her like a sister. He dislikes talking to her like a leader and feels like they are both equals. He likes the loyalty of ThunderClan and swears he would never declare war on them. Despite that ThunderClan killed his father. Scourge Bladetip never interacts with his father but he does say that he admires his father’s strength and leadership. When he becomes an apprentice he says he's proud that he has his father strength. Bladetip knows that Scourge was an evil cat and says that even though he practically worships his father, he'd lead his clan straight into a battle to fight him. RiverClan Bladetip is kind and very loyal to his own clan. Despite how they avoided him at first. He still is loyal to them. He shows strong love and loyalty to his clan by fighting the panther all by himself despite the rest of the warriors ran away in fear. BloodClan In the beggining Bladetip, despite he is still a kit, stands strong for his clan. When he becomes a RiveClan warrior he realizes how power hungry BloodClan. Trivia *Bladstar‘s theme song is "DNA" by BTS *The way Bladetip met Ferntail is based of some of the scenes from "How to Train Your Dragon 3" and "The Lion King." *Its unknown if the Blade in Bladetip means an actual blade or a blade of grass Gallery Category:Characters Category:Status (Deceased) Category:RiverClan Cats Category:Former Outsiders Category:Toms Category:Content (ArachnidTheHivewingSkywing)